Green Eyes: English Translation
by lumania
Summary: AU. What happens when Draco Malfoy, future administrator of his father's company, decided to investigate the most popular boy of his college, Harry Potter? The results may be surprising for both parts.Slash HD and SR.
1. Slytherin Prince

Disclaimer: this story belongs to the author Amy Lupin, which authorized this translation, and the characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"That's it guys! End of game. The victory goes to the Systems of Information class, on the second set! And what an outstanding talent the new player showed! This Potter's promising…"

Draco Malfoy spat on the floor with despise while watching the skinny boy, who looked like he had grown a lot in a very short time, being hugged by his teammates. Everyone on the team was taller than him and was getting the boy's dark hair even messier than usual. He was wearing round, dark glasses, which framed his gorgeous green eyes, like emeralds.

Those eyes made most girls sigh, but inspired nothing but hatred in Draco. He just couldn't accept that a boy with no appealing whatsoever could be more popular than him. Him, with the silver clear hair, with threads of sweat rolling through his check and neck, his pale skin, his aristocratic bearing and muscled body. Well, maybe not that muscled, but muscled enough to make the girls drool: slender and athletic.

His blue grayish eyes, usually stone cold, were sparkling with rage while he was heading to the locker room with the rest of the (loser) team of Administration.

That was the first official volleyball game he played in Hogwarts, and his entrance in the team, on his first year, had to be marked by an outstanding victory. But no, Potter had to ruin everything! Potter was always frustrating his plans, every since they were eleven.

Harry Potter was famous since he was one year old, but not by his own merits. His fame was a consequence of his parents' murder, which were fighting for a noble, pathetic cause. James and Lily were both famous TV reporters and had discovered some serious dirt about a feared mobster. Tom Riddle had planned to personally kill the Potter family to avoid having the scandal associated with his good name and also to prove how powerful he was. However, his plan went wrong and he was ambushed by the police before he could finish his purpose. He had been betrayed by one of his men, Severus Snape, whom by irony of fate taught math on the University of Hogwarts. He was one of the Boy-who-lived teachers, an ex-spy and police informer. He had abandoned that role as soon as Riddle was caught and he had conquered his freedom.

Riddle was dead and Harry had escaped with a strange scar in the shape of a lightning on his forehead, made by a knife. Just another ridiculous detail for the collection… Draco didn't understand. Why would a horrible mark like that fascinate so many people?

Draco Malfoy was famous too. Well, maybe not him in particular, but his family name was respected. His father, Lucius Malfoy, was a great businessman. He was also a Riddle ex-follower, but that detail had been hushed and briefly forgotten by a high price in government donations. Lucius liked to mention that money has a great investment.

When Draco, at the age of eleven knew he and Harry would be studying at the same school, he tried a friendly approach, a beneficial alliance for both parts. They could have had a glorious future as allies, but idiot Potter had despised his attempt of friendship. He had chosen to remain anonymous instead, the loser, right beside the other two nobodies: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. To everyone else, Harry was noble and humble. To Draco, he was a fool: shy, modest and with a hero complex. Those three qualities resumed all the loading he felt for Harry.

Fame usually tends to be a passenger thing, but there's always an exception. And who would that exception be but Harry Potter? The more he ran away from fame, the more he became admired by everyone and consequently, more loathed by Draco.

So, the years of rivalry and mutual aversion went by. When Draco thought he had finally gotten rid of the hateful boy, he had chased him and entered the same college as him, stealing the popularity that was rightfully his. Weasley and Granger had followed him like trained puppies. With a scholarship of course, besides not having the social status, they certainly didn't had the means. It was an outrage having to be with that kind of people min such a renowned university, but he really didn't have a choice.

Potter, Weasley and Granger, the inseparable trio… The three had managed to stay together even in college, even though the first two were studying Systems of Information while Granger had opted to study Foreign Commerce. Still, both courses were in the same building, and they actually had some classes together in the first years.

For all that, the only thing that could ease the anger he felt was to annoy the boy-who-lived. On the way to the locker room, he saw an unparalleled scene: Weasley and Granger kissing. Potter was close enough that he would hear if Draco spoke loudly, and that's what he did.

"Ugh! Gross!" he mocked on his affected voice "Why don't you go to a place out of sight to make out? No one here wants to watch such a disgusting scene."

The couple had quickly separated themselves startled, but their expressions became dark when they realized who had spoken. The tall boy, with the blue eyes, red hair and freckles clenched his fists and replied:

"Then why did you stop to watch?"

"Just ignore him Ron." The girl with brown eyes and voluminous hair tried to calm him, but her eyes were also sparkling with anger. "He's just angry because he lost the game."

"So, tell me Weasley, how was it watching Potter play on the place on the team you wanted?" the redhead turned pale and Draco's smile grew wider. "What, do you think I don't know you sign up for the team but didn't even try out because the Popular Potter made the judges' eyes sparkle?"

Granger turned pale too and looked at the boy with disbelief.

"Don't tell me you hadn't told your little girlfriend, Weasel! And of course Potter doesn't know either, or he would have renounced his charity spot, isn't that right?"

"Oh, you…" Ron tried to throw himself at Draco with clenched fists, but Hermione held him back, helped by two male decided arms.

"Get out of here Malfoy." ordered Harry, while firmly holding his friend. "Go cry your defeat with your brainless friends."

"And how are you planning to celebrate your victory Potter? On the burrow the Weasley call home, eating bread with butter and drinking fresh tap water while sitting on the floor playing chess?"

"You miserable bastard…" Ron tried to reach Malfoy, but he was well held.

"No? Well, who knows, are you taking them all to your place to watch TV Potter? Do you know what a TV is, Weasel? Because judging by the quantity of brothers you have…

"Shut up Malfoy!" Potter growled between clenched teeth, squeezing his friend's arm harder than necessary.

"I wonder if they can all fit in your house Potter. Better fill up the pantry. The way they're poor they're probably starving, and judging by the size of their mother…"

Draco couldn't finish what he was saying because he was interrupted by punch on the mouth. He barely had time to notice the taste of blood before he was tossed to the floor. Potter fell on top of him, punching and swearing while one of the redhead twins, Ronald's brothers, helped Granger to hold him down and the other tried to separate Potter and Malfoy, but couldn't see which arm belonged to whom, so tangled they were together.

"You miserable son of a…"

"What is this?" their judge and trainer, Madame Hooch, appeared shocked, and the two finally realized where they where.

Potter got up, straightened the red and golden shirt he was wearing and cleaned the blood that was running from his nose with the back of his hand.

"Let's get out of here." He said shooting one last furious look at Draco before turning his back on him and heading to the exit without even passing through the locker room to change. "Is it true what he said about you joining the team?"

Draco watched Weasley's ears turning red and him twisting his hands before he answered.

"Well, I did sign up, but it wouldn't work out anyway…"

They went through the door and out of Draco's field of vision. He wanted to get out with the same ease and despite as the other, but realized he couldn't.

"Draco! What have they done to you, big boy?" a girl with long hair, tight jeans and a blouse that left most of her belly out shrieked, examining each part of the blonde's body.

"Shut up Pansy" the boy growled ignoring her help to get up. "Don't call me… that!"

"Oh, big b…"

"Shut up!" He had a cut on his eyebrow and his teeth were red from the blood that emanated from the deep cut on his lower lip. "That's going to swell like hell! I must look awful, hide me!"

She put herself in front of him, but she was shorter than him, so that didn't work. He had to run to the locker room leaving her mumbling things like "My poor big boy!"

Draco got home and hiding his face from his mother when he passed her, not answering her greeting. On his room, he threw the keys to his BMW on his dresser and his backpack was left on the floor halfway to the bathroom.

"Who are you, you monster?" he asked the image reflected on the mirror. His lip was swollen and his right eye was turning purple. "You're going to pay for this, Potter. How am I supposed to go out tonight, with my face looking like this?"

After taking a nice, long shower, he couldn't run anymore. He showed his face to his mother, who was shocked, and asked her to help him treat the wounds. He had to hear her super-protective nonsense, but at least he would look more presentable by Monday. Thank God his father was away and wouldn't come back until then, but he couldn't let himself be seen like that, because someone would definitely tell him and Draco would be screwed.

"Fantastic, I'll have to spend the weekend at home!" he punched his pillow "Damn Potter!"

He was lying on is bed at nine o'clock on a Saturday! Pansy had already called three times, but he didn't answer it. He turned his cell off and warned Winky that if she called to tell her that he wasn't home, or had died, or something. Clingy girl, that Pansy… He didn't even know why he hadn't told her to go to hell yet. Well, actually, he knew: business. Her father was an important ally of his father's company. Besides, she was kinda hot… when her mouth was closed.

Draco had never stopped to think about it… Actually he had never stopped, much less to think. He was always busy partying with his old class, which ended up getting in he same course as him in college. Funny… it felt like he already knew that story…

Well, anyway, he had never stopped to think about the fact that he was surrounded by idiots. He was like an island in the middle of a sea of brainless people. How long had it been since he had had a decent conversation with anyone? Since Blaise Zabini had left the country. He was the only person with whom he could have interesting and intelligent conversations, the kind of conversation that matches his position as the heir of Lucius Malfoy. Nott was alright… but, Parkinson? Bullstrode? Crabbe e Goyle? Pffff…

He got up from his bed and sat in front of the computer, turning it on. Someone had traded his spinning chair with wheels for a standard four leg chair. That someone was going to pay for doing that, but he didn't feel like going out of his room to listen more of his mother's whining.

While the computer was turning on, he chose one of his classical music CDs. On his car he had nothing but hit CDs, to impress, obviously. But in his room he could listen to whatever he wanted and now, he wanted Mozart. How he missed Blaise to talk about real music… He chose a three string quartet and piano and let the music flow in the room.

He decided he would find an interesting company, even if it was just to chat. He usually spent whole nights in front of the computer, talking to people from college, or visiting adult sites, but he had never been forced to do it on a Saturday night at nine p.m.

He got in the college website and was about to insert his username and password when he stopped to think. If he wanted to find new, more interesting people, he shouldn't be recognized, or some imbecile would start a boring chat with him and take the fun out of the whole thing. Alright that the odds of anyone he knew being online at that absurd hour were minimal, everyone should be out dancing or getting on trouble, or whatever… But he wasn't willing to take that chance. He decided to create a new account, assume a new identity. But which name to choose? He remembered of an old legend of one of his father's books he liked to read and made up his mind. He would be the Slytherin Prince. He started checking out the usernames of the online people. Each name dumber than the other… None of them caught his attention of suggested an intelligence level higher than a 5-year-old's, until he stumbled into a name he recognized.

Angel. The college website had some special pages for the interns. The one that caught his attention was Technological Innovations. None of the site's members identified themselves, they all used pseudonyms to sign their articles. Angel wrote his favorite page. Draco didn't have much to do in his father's company. He had his own office, reports to analyze and a secretary – she was too old for him to be able to take advantage of his authority, but she was a good listener and talked to him when he was bored. However, the one thing his father demanded of him was that he kept up to date on the technological tendencies and knew how to participate with resourcefulness on the meetings where his presence was requested.

He was delighted by the dexterity and objectivity of the writer. He found the reading pleasant and the approach really well executed, even with a certain casualness. Her articles were characterized by interactivity with the reader and the jovial way to inform and entertain at the same time. But… an intern? He actually never had problems being with older woman, as long as the age difference was acceptable, of course.

Anyway, if he wanted to catch this girl's attention, he had to start by picking a nice font color. Blue was a great color. Maybe not that original, but good enough. He started the conversation:

**Slytherin Prince says: **Hello Angel.

Ok, it was lame, but was there another way to start a conversation other than hello? There were a few seconds of hesitation before he saw the expected "Angel is typing a message", which only lasted fraction of second before the words appeared in green on the screen.

**.:Angel:. says: **Hi

He knew that kind of "Hi". It was the kind that had the question "do I know you?" implied.

**Slytherin Prince says: **I'm a fan of your work in the college website. I never miss an article of yours and always make sure I'm one of the first people to read it.

He thought about writing that he even knew the exact time she made an update, but that would be too flattery. And Malfoys definitely do not flatter. He was simply… acknowledging the girl's talent.

**.:Angel:. says: **Oh, thanks! Are you new here? I don't think I've ever seen you on this chat page…

Draco was about to answer that he actually was on the first year of Administration and went to the chat page with a different username, but he deleted what he had written. What if she was a squint, four-eyed, full of acne? His identity had to be preserved. He would have to investigate her before he identified himself. He could imagine the girl sighing if she knew who was complimenting her, but he had to deny her of that until he made sure he wouldn't regret it.

**Slytherin Prince says:** Yeah, I graduated a couple of years ago in Administration. I usually don't comment on your articles, but I've been following them, and think they're really interesting, not to mention useful for my company.

The "my company" was intentional, for impact. It wasn't that big of a lie, his father owned the company, and he was his only heir. But, about having graduated… it was a tiny little lie, she wouldn't even care when she knew who she was talking to.

**.:Angel:. says: **Geez, it's nice to know my work's good for something! In what area do you work?

She was so modest! He usually didn't like modesty, he found it false, but in that case he was actually finding it pleasant. She took a while to answer to him, which probably meant she was talking to other people besides him. Draco decided to charm her up and wait some time before answering her too.

**Slytherin Prince says: **Technology of information. We develop corporate systems.

He had learned from his father that thing of referring to the company as a "we". He even unconsciously stuffed his chest while he typed.

**.:Angel:. says: **Oh, good to know! I won't ask for details of your life because it would be unfair, since I have to preserve my identity. You know, the intern thing. Stupid in my opinion, but…

**Slytherin Prince says: **I can keep a secret!

**.:Angel:. says: **Sorry, no. This conversation may be being watched right now, did you know that?

**Slytherin Prince says: **Man, they don't give you a break, do they?

**.:Angel:. says:** I guess not… but I can't risk to lose my internship.

"But you could accidentally let something slip, couldn't you?" Draco mumbled with a skew smile. "Come on, just give me e few hints and leave the rest to me."

**Slytherin Prince says: **How old are you? Can you answer that?

**.:Angel:. says: **I think so. Anyway, I'm 18.

Wow! His fingers were itching to write he was 18 too and that it was the perfect age, and…

**Slytherin Prince says: **So, you must be on your first or second year.

**.:Angel:. says: **First year, actually.

The Journalism building wasn't the same as the Administration one, so that ruled out a lot of possibilities. There shouldn't be a lot of girls on the first year of Journalism. Alright she hadn't said in what course she was on, but that was easy to deduce. If she was doing an internship on the research area, she was obviously an aspiring journalist or reporter or whatever.

**Slytherin Prince says: **Wow! And you're already doing and internship? You must like to suffer.

**.:Angel:. says:** I love what I do.

He couldn't stop his mind from picturing how the person who had written those words looked like. He imagined a girl with dark hair and bright eyes, with an intellectual style accentuated by delicate glasses, barely noticeable. It wasn't exactly the type of girl he usually dated, but seemed… nice? Maybe he had hit his head too hard, or maybe it was the music that had softened him. Well, as long as she had a firm belly and tick ties…

**Slytherin Prince says: **Good for you, sweetheart.

Draco cocked himself on the back legs of the chair and smiled. He could imagine her reaction to the "sweetheart". Those moments of hesitation should mean she had blushed or was jumping of excitement.

**.:Angel:. says: **Thanks for the compliment, but, dude, I'm a man.

Draco widened his eyes and chocked, losing his balance and falling on the floor along with the chair.


	2. Angel

Chapter Two

Angel

**.:Angel:. says: **Thanks for the compliment, but, dude, I'm a man.

Draco widened his eyes and chocked, losing his balance and falling on the floor along with the chair. What did he was mean a man? What kind of man used the name Angel? What a screw up! It was all the other's fault for choosing a name so… delicate, cute, gay! How was he supposed to know?

**.:Angel:. says: **Hey, you still there?

Of course he was still there, staring at the computer like an idiot, sprawled on the floor. Now, he was never going to identify himself! Thank God he hadn't said who he was before! He got on his elbows, attempting to get up.

"That's just great, now besides a swollen lip and a black eye, I have a sore ass."

He raised the chair and sat down, watching more words pop on the screen.

**.:Angel:. says: **Disappointed you, didn't I?

Draco chuckled cynically and was already writing insults when he remembered of Blaise Zabini. He had just admitted he missed his friend, someone to talk to, wasn't that what he was looking for? What difference did it make if it was a man or a woman? The guy seemed nice, and did great articles for the site. His intellectual level matched Draco's, and he had the advantage of being able to drop the conversation whenever he wanted, and the other would never know who the Slytherin Prince was. He cracked his fingers and started typing.

**Slytherin Prince says: **Don't worry, I'll live. Sorry.

**.:Angel:. says: **No problem.

**Slytherin Prince says: **Has anyone ever told you your user name's kinda feminine?

**.:Angel:. says: **Yeah, you're not the first one getting mixed up. But I like this username it has sort of a sentimental value to me. I rather keep the name and take the flirting. I actually find it amusing.

**Slytherin Prince says: **Hey, I wasn't flirting!

He thought before he continued writing.

**Slytherin Prince says: **Ok, maybe I was, but I won't take back what I said; I really think you're good as a journalist.

**.:Angel:. says: **Wow!I think you're the first guy not to insult me.

Oh, if he knew how close he had been to do it… If Draco wasn't so desperate for an interesting conversation…

**Slytherin Prince says: **Well, there's a first time for everything. So, that means you were laughing at my expense, right?

**.:Angel:. says: **Hum… maybe a little, yes…

**Slytherin Prince says: **Ok, I'm gonna ignore that. But, tell me, how do you get so much information for your articles?

* * *

><p>It was 8 a.m. on a Sunday. Sirius was sitting in front of the TV with his legs stretched on the couch, holding a steaming hot cup of coffee while staring at the screen, not really watching it. Snuggled at his feet, there was a huge black, furry dog being petted by Sirius' feet. He was thinking about the recent events. It had only been five months since he had finally brought Harry to live with him. Five months ago, Harry had turned eighteen and finally gotten rid of the Dursley.<p>

Since Lily and James had been murdered, Harry had no choice but to live with his aunt and uncle. They were the worst kind of people there is. They abused Harry for the simple fact that he was famous and their son, Dudley, completely unknown. Envy, jealously… The boy was raised surrounded by these feelings and he still managed to become an amazing man. It was impossible to know Harry and not love him; Sirius couldn't understand how the Dursley could abuse him. But Harry put up with everything he went through without a complaint, since he was one. Seventeen years of an unbearable existence. Harry would never stop being a hero to anyone who truly knew his story.

Until Harry turned thirteen, Sirius Black had been unfairly incarcerated, accused of being one of Riddle's men and a participant on the Potter's murder. When he was finally able to prove his innocence and send the real criminal, Peter Pettigrew, to jail on his place, he had to face the distrust of his godson. Harry, even as a thirteen year-old was determined and furious. He had gone through a lot, and wasn't willing to suffer anymore by letting Sirius on his life. But little by little, with the help of his childhood friend Remus Lupin, Sirius was able to break the boy's barriers and convince him he was innocent.

When Harry was fourteen, Sirius invited him to come live with, and he immediately accepted the invitation. Since then, Sirius attended hearing after hearing for the custody of his godson, but his background as a convict – even after being proved innocent – and his family criminal history were against him. Besides, he had never been able to prove Harry was abused on the Dursley's home.

Before he actually met Harry, when he was in jail, Sirius felt a lot of sympathy for the boy. He felt for him for becoming an orphan, for being alone in this world, for having to live with those people… After meeting him, Sirius started to respect and admire him. He saw on the boy's character the best traits of his best friend James, improved by the combination with Lily's strong, sweet personality.

The worst and last hearing he faced was when Harry was about to turn seventeen, and after the custody request being denied again, they decided to give up and wait until Harry turned eighteen and leave the Dursley. Sirius bought a modest house, the way Harry had told him he liked and let the boy pick everything he wanted, since the furniture to the color of the walls. He got settled and waited for the so anticipated birthday. When the day finally came, Sirius threw a big birthday and welcome home party with Harry's real family: his childhood friends, all the Weasley, and Remus Lupin, of course, who had become a teacher of Harry in college. Harry's gift was a four doors silver Gol, the latest being released.

It had only been five months, but it felt like forever. Harry made him think they had always lived together, like a family. The shelf where the TV stayed, right in front of the sofa, was filled with pictures of Harry, Harry with Sirius, with Ron and Hermione, the Weasleys, Snuffles, baby Harry and his parents and Harry alone.

The soft sound of the piano awoke Sirius from his daydreams. The black dog raised his head and grumbled staring at him with his clear grey eyes, so similar to his owner's. Sirius quickly finished his coffee and left the mug at the sofa's arm. He rubbed his face with both hands, trying to wake himself up and felt the unshaved beard. He ran his hands through his silky dark hair, which reached his shoulders. Harry must have already woken up. Sirius smiled shaking his head; Harry was having trouble getting used to waking up late on weekends. The Dursleys made him wake up early every day to prepare their breakfast before they got up.

"Let's go Snuffles." Sirius called picking up the mug again and getting up, stretching his body.

The dog barked, jumped off the couch, stretching exactly like his owner had and shaking his fluffy tail, followed him to the kitchen where Sirius put his mug on the sink. He would clean up later; after all, it was Sunday! He grabbed another mug from the cabinet and put some coffee on it, before heading towards the hall. The first door on the right was the guest bathroom. Down the hall there were two doors, facing each other: the one on the left was the guest room, usually occupied by Remus, when he stayed until late and Sirius refused to let him go home; the one on the right was the studio, a room almost as large as the living room, with a beautiful black grand piano, a shelf full of books, and some ottomans spread around the floor. At the end of the hallway, there were two more doors: the left one was Sirius' room, where you could see the covers completely revolved in the bed and some clothes spread on the floor; the other one was Harry's room.

Snuffles stopped in front of the closed door, where the music came from, and waited patiently for Sirius to reach him. Sirius knocked on the door and waited:

"Come on in!" said a muffled voice.

Sirius complied. The music became louder as he entered the room. It was a piano concert, from Mozart. The room was arranged exactly like Sirius', but reversed, like you were looking in a refection from a mirror. The difference was that Harry had his bed made, there were no clothes visible, and right next to the door there was a desk with a computer, where the boy was sitting.

"Good morning!" the boy greeted with a wide smile on his face. _"How can anyone wake up this early and be in such a good mood?"_ Sirius wondered.

Snuffles had gotten into the room as soon as the door opened, jumping in Harry's lap, almost knocking him down.

"Hey, Snuffles! Good morning to you too!"

"Morning!" Sirius greeted him warmly, leaning against the door frame, and offering him the mug "Brought you coffee."

All his melancholy from moments before disappeared, being replaced by his usual cool and good-humored way.

"Thanks" Harry held the mug with one hand while scratching Snuffles' ear with the other. "Come on in Sirius. Make yourself at home!"

He took a sip of his coffee and winked at Sirius, who gave him a charming smile and got in, pulling a chair, turning it over, and sitting, resting his arms on the back.

"You never leave that computer, Harry."

Harry turned his chair to face him and pouted gracefully, laying the mug next to the mouse. Snuffles got off his lap and went to lie on the huge double bed.

"I thought you were still sleeping. Is the music too loud?"

"No! This music is beautiful, and I've been awake for a while."

"I've got an article to finish today. I wanted to get this done fast so I could really enjoy the rest of Sunday. I was supposed to finish it yesterday, but got distracted with the people on the chat room."

"You're taking this internship thing really seriously, aren't you?"

"I am. I found out I really like it, you know, and I'm even getting some recognition. You should read the comments I've been getting! People say I'm really good at writing."

"I'm sure you are. It's in your blood, like volleyball. Your father would be really proud of you. But doesn't it bother you, not being able to identify yourself?"

"No, it doesn't actually. It's even better they don't know I'm the one who's writing. People always expect so much of me; it's a lot of pressure. Everyone expects me to be perfect in everything I do, because my parents were. This way I feel free to be myself, without charges, without being afraid to do things wrong…"

"Still, you've only done things right."

Harry smiled embarrassed and hid it taking another sip of his coffee.

"In that you're completely different from James. Prongs would have loved to get the credits publicly." Sirius sighed before continuing. "But I think you should leave that to later. Why don't you go take a walk, or ride a bike? Call Ron and Hermione to go take a walk, I don't know, just get off that computer Harry. Who are you hiding from?"

Harry bit his lip and stared at his hands. He thought about protesting, but all of a sudden, those words seemed really wise.

"I don't know Sirius."

"Well I do. You're hiding from Ron and Hermione, right? You're feeling like an intruder, a third wheel, am I right?"

"You are. That's exactly how I feel. For so long I was hoping they would get together, and when it finally happens I feel left out. I'm so selfish!"

Sirius gave an understanding smile and raised his godson's face to look directly at those beautiful emeralds.

"No, you're not selfish. You just need to get used to this. I know exactly how you feel, because I went through the same thing. I thought I'd lost my best friend when James finally got to date Lily. I blamed her, thought she had stole him from us and that our friendship would never be the same. But, you know, instead of losing a friend, I ended up gaining one. I had to learn to share James with her, but ended up accepting it. He was so happy it was impossible not to accept their relationship."

"Yes, but you had Remus and Peter."

A shadow passed through Sirius' face at the mention of Pettigrew's name, but he pushed it away with a nostalgic smile.

"Yeah, that's true. I had Remus to tell me everything I'm about to tell you now: you need to learn to live with this situation. They're your friends no matter what. They wouldn't like you to drive yourself away from them. Of course they're going to need more privacy; you have to make a lot of noise when you get near them, in order to avoid some awkward situations." Harry laughed at the joke. "Believe me that kind of thing happens. Maybe you should get a girlfriend too. Then you could do double dates, and you wouldn't feel left out. That didn't work with me, because I just couldn't stay with the same girl for more than a few days. I believe my personal record was a weak." Harry smiled again while Sirius scratched his chin. "But who knows? It may work for you."

It was Harry's turn to sigh.

"I don't know Sirius. Since Ginny started dating Colin I think I lost hope of finding a nice girl like her."

Sirius twisted his upper lip on a typical expression of disdain.

"I may not be the right person to tell you this, but you will find someone. You just have to get your butt out of that chair and go live your life. You're so young Harry, you have to go out, enjoy yourself, have fun. Once you're as old as me you can't."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You're right Padfoot, you're really not the right person to be telling me this. You're not old, but you seem like it when you say things like that. When was the last time you went out and had some fun, huh? "

Sirius grimace like a teenager avoiding a lecture from his father.

"Oh, there you go again…"

"When, Sirius?"

"Ok, I haven't went out since I was arrested, happy now, mom?"

"No, I'm disappointed. You want me to feel like a burden in your life too? Since you got in your head you wanted to bring me to live with you, it's like you forgot how to live. I'm here now, aren't I? But if you think I'm slowing you down, I can go away…"

"Don't even joke about that." Sirius said, strangely serious. "I don't go out because I don't feel like it. My partying time has passed. James is gone."

"You still have Remus."

"Remus was never the type to go out." He said with a frown. "He only thinks about work and work… me and James always had to drag him to the clubs, and in the end we had to put up with him pouting all night."

"Then maybe you have to drag him to the clubs again. I can't believe you once were The Marauders, the horror of teachers and janitors!"

Sirius snorted, trying to pretend those words didn't get him, but the truth was he was ashamed of how true they were.

"So, here's what we're gonna do" Harry suggested. "If you promise you'll have more fun, I promise I'll do the same. I'll a give a break to the computer and try to get out more, make some new friends, even look for a girlfriend. So, what do you say?"

The music had stopped and there was nothing but silence as Sirius opened and closed his mouth several times.

"Harry, it's not as simple as you think…"

However, Sirius was interrupted from what he was saying by the sound of the bell ringing. Snuffles barked and ran to the door, while Sirius sighed in relief.

"I… I'll go get the door."

Harry gave him a look that clearly stated "This conversation isn't over, mister!" The bell rang again, like the person who was ringing it was desperate, and Sirius hurried out of the room, frowning. Snuffles barked and shook his tail to the closed door, which could only mean the visit was known and really cared for. Sirius unlocked the door and threw it open, and in the next second, someone – who was leaning on the door – fell in his arms.

"Remus!" Sirius held firmly the man with golden straight hair that reached his shoulders, helping him to regain balance. "Remus, what happened?"

Instead of answering, the man grabbed his throat and desperately tried to breath. Sirius started panicking. Harry got off his room running when he heard his godfather's scream and stopped next to him.

"Harry, fast, go get the inhaler from the third door on the kitchen cabinet."

Harry ran to the kitchen while Sirius closed the door and dragged Remus to the sofa, sitting next to him. Snuffles got up resting his face on the man's knees, eyes wide open.

"Here!" Harry gave the inhaler to Remus, who immediately put it in his mouth and pressed, holding his breath for a moment and then exhaling.

Remus tried to breath with difficulty and repeated the operation, closing his eyes and relaxing on his seat. Sirius and Harry waited expectantly for Remus to stabilize his breathing. He opened his eyes, with a tired expression on his pleasant face. His golden eyes gave him a fragile appearance, and in that moment, scared too.

"Moony, what happened?" Sirius asked again.

"Oh, Padfoot, I almost ran over a cyclist." He shrieked. "The kid came out of nowhere; all of a sudden he was in front of me, crossing the street without looking both ways! I don't even know how I managed to stop the car in time, and I still had to listen to the kid yelling at me!"

Remus put the inhaler in his mouth and pressed it again.

"There, there, it's over now" Sirius rubbed the man's arm affectionately in a slightly protective way. "Nothing happened; you have nothing to worry about."

"It was just a scare" Harry comforted him sitting on the chair next to them calling Snuffles by tapping his ties, to which the dog responded instantly.

"Why does this kind of things always happen to me, Padfoot, why?" Remus lamented, looking tired. "I was so desperate I didn't even parked the car right. And I couldn't find my inhaler. It must have fallen on the ground when I hit the breaks. Is this one mine too?"

He examined the inhaler he had on his hands.

"You must have forgotten it here and I kept it, but I always forget to give it back."

"Oh, I was never so happy you're such a scatterbrain, Padfoot" he joked with a small smile on his face that indicated he was feeling better.

"Hey! I am not a scatterbrain!" Sirius pretended being angry throwing a pillow at Remus' stomach, which caused him to expel the air from his lungs. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Ok, ok, I was just kidding."

Harry and Sirius laughed, causing Remus to do the same.

"I can go park your car if you want me to, Moony." Harry offered.

"NO! It's a new car!" Sirius laughed and Harry pretended to me mad. "Just kidding, but I actually have to go now. I wasn't supposed to come here and I'm already late!"

Remus tried to get up but Sirius held him down.

"No sir, you're not going anywhere like this! What is this? You come here almost suffocating to death, we help you with all our good will, and you just blow us off like this?"

Remus sighed.

"I appreciate the help, but I really have to go. I have a date with Severus at nine and…"

"_What_!" Sirius exploded. "You have a date with _Snape?_" Sirius grabbed the car keys from his friend's hand and passed him to Harry. "Harry, go park that car right now, he's not leaving anytime soon."

Remus rolled his eyes and buried his face on his hands. Harry pushed Snuffles away from his lap and ran out before the fight began.

"Sirius, maybe I didn't express myself right" Remus started with all the calm and patience of the world. "It's not a date, it's a meeting. Statistic and Math are very close subjects and we were planning…"

"Don't even start, Remus. Where were you planning to 'meet'?"

"Well, I was going to his place…"

Sirius laughed sarcastically.

"Remus, you're so naïve. That old bat's no good. He could very well kill you and hide your dead body in the fridge…"

"Don't you start, Sirius!" Remus lost his patience.

"Why not? He was one of Riddle's men!" Sirius shouted.

"He was a police informer!"

"That could very well be faking so he wouldn't get arrested!"

"He has proven to be sorry for what he did!" the other released a sound of disbelieve. "Stop picking on him! You've passed that phase of childish rivalries, we're all men now, so why don't you grow up?"

He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

"And Snotty is an example of maturity is that right? He doesn't miss a chance to humiliate Harry, to provoke me and on top of that, he acts all nice to you! And you, as always, fall for it!"

"Sirius, I can't believe I'm having this discussion with you again!" Remus lowered his tone again and looked slightly sad. "I'm trying to get passed all those quarrels, ok? I know he's not fair to Harry and that you'll never get passed the Potter and Black matters, and honestly, I'm not worried if he's a jerk or not. I'm just doing my job, just being professional, can't you understand that?"

"And being professional is going to his place on a Sunday morning?"

Remus buried his face on his hands again and run them through his hair.

"Alright Sirius, I'm not going to his place today or never. Next time I'll go to the university early so we can discuss the program contents."

Sirius straightened up on his sit again and breathed a little, running his eyes through the living room.

"I'm sorry Moony. You know I don't think straight when we're talking about that… that…" he said a few curse word to which Remus wrinkled his nose to. "But I was worried about you! When I saw you almost passing out without being able to breathe, I almost had an heart attack! I… I can't lose you too, Moony…"

Remus put his arm around his friend solitarily.

"You won't get rid of me that easy, Padfoot" they looked at each other smiling and that's how Harry found them when he came back in.

"Wow! What a progress, huh? This time you didn't take that long and you didn't even break anything!" he mocked.

"What?" Sirius asked with false disdain. "I told you that glass was an accident. Would you accept a coffee, Moony?"

Remus and Harry exchanged amused look before starting to laugh.


	3. The Problem

Finally, Monday arrived. Draco couldn't wait to get out of his house. His lip looked normal again, just a little redder than usual. His eye, however, was a disgrace. Actually it was just a little reddish, but the effect of that on his pale skin was awfully noticeable. Before going out, Draco peeked out of his bedroom door to verify that the day was promising to be sunny, thank God. He put on his sunglasses, grabbed his backpack and car keys and went out.

Fortunately he didn't have classes along with the Systems of Information class that day. Draco sat on one of first desks – how embarrassing! – on the corner and took his glasses off when the Philosophy teacher arrived. He arranged his bangs so they would cover his eye and growled to anyone who tried to get his attention. He was highly feared and respected in his class, so he didn't get teased or bothered by them. Except for Pansy, who insisted in sitting next to him, glancing at him and mumbling something about being ignored all weekend. Damn Potter!

Draco was hoping his father would be a couple of days late and was relieved when he didn't find him home at lunch time. He took a shower and put on a blue shirt, grey pants and a tie, completing a colorful, but discrete look. His father would have liked him to have his hair impeccably combed, but with some luck he wouldn't even see his father that day.

Getting in the company building, he went straight to his office.

"Good afternoon, Natalie." He greeted his secretary when he passed by her in the anteroom.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy." Natalie Pritchard was really pretty, even with her thirty seven years and two kids. She was tall and slim, had a pleasant voice and a nice smile.

Draco was hoping his secretary would be a naïve eighteen year old girl with a provocative cleavage and a tiny skirt and was disappointed when he was introduced to Natalie, but she had turned out to be a great person, mature and captivating. Draco had formed a nice friendship with her, and actually talked a lot more freely with her than with his own mother.

He got in his office, put his briefcase on the desk and let himself fall on the chair. The room was large and comfortable. There was a big desk on the centre – organized, thanks to Natalie – with a few patted swivel chairs; a side door that lead to the bathroom, some plants, in an attempt from Natalie to decorate his office; a huge see-through glass window that had a view of thousands of buildings and car; on the walls there were two paintings, one was a beautiful sight of a blue sky and green grass and the other was in blue tones, without a clear picture; there was also a red couch and chair on the wall opposite to the bathroom. He used them in his relaxation times – naps.

"I hate Mondays." He grumbled to the office ceiling.

The phone rang and he answered it immediately.

"Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy, may I come in?" Natalie's soft voice asked delicately.

"Alright." Draco hung up the phone and opened his briefcase grabbing some reports he hadn't analyzed yet. There were two knocks on the door before it opened.

"Excuse me." Natalie's high heels made a muffled sound no the carpet while she closed the door behind her and walked to Draco, handing him several papers. "Mr. Malfoy left these separate for me to deliver to you today. He said they're urgent. Tomorrow there will be a meeting with the staff…" While accepting the papers, Draco had moved his bangs from his eye, exposing his purple eye. "What happened, Draco?"

"What?"

"What happened to you eye?"

Draco chuckled and put his hair behind his ear, exposing his entire face.

"I got in trouble in college. What else could it be?"

"Oh, Draco…" Natalie put her hands on his hips and frowned at him. "What did Potter do this time?"

Draco half-smiled sarcastically and gestured her to sit down.

"He won Saturday's game, that's what he did. My father will skin me alive, this purple eye is nothing compared to the red marks I'll have all over my magnificent body."

Natalie laughed at the exaggerate, arrogant performance.

"You're laughing, aren't you? But it's not funny at all, Natalie. I had to win this game for my team, do you understand? It was my first game, I had to start by kicking ass, but instead I got my ass kicked. I lost my temper and insulted those filthy little friends of him. I don't think I've ever seen him so angry. I did punch him in the nose, though!"

Natalie shook her head.

"There are things a lot more important than games, Draco. You shouldn't care so much about that."

"But it's like he does it on purpose! Actually, I know he does it on purpose. He takes everything from me, Natalie! He takes my glory, my acknowledgement, my fame… he drives me crazy. I can't stand that goody-two-shoe: a saint, loved, adored. I hate him!" Draco had gotten up from his chair and started walking back and forth, like a tiger on a cage.

"Calm down, Draco!" Natalie tried to reason with him, but the boy's eyes were bright with anger and his lips were just thin lines.

"Calm? I wish I could be calm when the matter is him, but no! I can't! I work hard to please my father in everything, you know, every little detail. I got in college in the course he chose for me; I get excellent grades so he'll be proud of me; I do my best in every job he gives me; I'm participative in meetings to impress our allies, collaborators and competitors; I'm polite with whom deserves my respect, I always look presentable, I'm cold and superior, like a true Malfoy should be. But when that open-forehead kid gets in my way I throw it all away, I embarrass my father; I lower myself to his level. The perfect Potter, the hurting orphan and fighter, the pride of everyone! And what does he do for that? Absolutely nothing! He gets the credit for his moron parents while I give everything I've got trying to impress my father!"

"Draco?" Natalie called delicately, making the boy stop and bury his face in his hands.

"You see? Just talking about him makes me look like a jealous, cranky child!"

Draco sat on his chair taking a long breath, forcing his emotions from his posture.

"What do I do?" He asked Natalie as if they were talking about business.

"See, Draco, I think you're obsessed with this boy." Draco frowned, but didn't say a word. "You created this pejorative view of him on your subconscious, since the moment you met him. You let yourself take by the press, by what you hear of him, but a lot of those things are distorted from being passed from mouth to mouth. People are a lot more than the articles that quote their names, than the stories we hear of them, people are complex, full of repressed feelings, secrets and a lot more details than we can know by just being a bystander. It'd be foolish of me to advice you to ignore him, because I know that's impossible for you, so I'm going to advice you to do the exact opposite: investigate him. You have the thirst to know what's going on in his life, to discover his secrets, to unravel his mystery, so you won't rest while you don't quench that thirst. Try to get to know him, watch him, but be open to a new conception of him, be impartial, forget all you know or think you know about him and see him with other eyes."

"Natalie" Draco said with a smirk on his face "if you're suggesting me to become friends with him, let me just tell you…"

"No, Draco, that's not what I'm saying. I'm telling you to watch him, investigate him…"

"Spy on him?"

"If you'd rather call it that… my point is, you should look for an actual reason of your aversion to him, because… Draco, you know I've always been honest with you, don't you…"

"I know, Natalie, I'm very grateful for that, now spill it!" he said impatient.

"I'm not a psychologist, but you know I've always been interested in reading those kinds of books. In my opinion, all that hate you have for him had a childish reason: the rejection you suffered when you were eleven years old." Draco made an outraged sound, but didn't stop her. "Because of that, either you find a real reason to hate him, or you convince yourself that he's nothing like you imagine he is."

Draco opened his mouth several time to protest, but ended up snorting and resting his head on one of his hands.

"You know, Natalie, maybe you're right. I said _maybe_!" Natalie held back a smile at the almost-acceptance of the boy. "And, because you put ideas in my head, I am now obligated to prove to you that he's the idiotic moron I think he is."

"Great! I'm looking forward to that! Now I'll leave you alone with your forms because the phone's ringing like crazy!"

Natalie got up and walked to the door, but before she got out Draco called her.

"Err… Natalie…"

"Yes?"

"Err…" Draco twitched his nose. "Thanks."

"My pleasure, Mr. Malfoy, excuse me." She said smiling before leaving the room.

Draco stared at the door for a while, lost in his thoughts, before finally turning his computer on, put the music _Patience_ from _Guns_ _N'Roses_ playing and turn his attention to the considerable pile of reports.

Around five o'clock, Draco had his vision blurred and was seeing tiny letters wherever he looked. His head hurt and he couldn't think straight. He rubbed his eyes and put the last report on the messy pile next to him. He stretched himself on the chair, almost sliding under the desk, yawned, got up stretching himself again and walked to the door.

"Is there any coffee left, Natalie?"

"Yes, I just made some."

Draco walked to the coffeemaker and poured himself a small cup.

"Are you finished with the reports?" Natalie asked, even knowing he only left the office when he was finished, which usually happened around that time.

"Yes. If you want you can take them to my father's office now."

At that moment, the phone rang doubly, meaning it was an internal call from the company.

"Pritchard, how can I help you? Oh, alright Heloise, I'll give him the message. You're welcome, goodbye." She put the phone down and looked at Draco, who was drinking a second cup of coffee. "Mr. Malfoy's here, he asked me to call you."

Draco said a curse word – which Natalie pretended not to hear – and tried to get his bangs to cover his purple eye.

"Is it good like this, Natalie?"

"Do you really think he won't notice?"

"No, but it's worth the shot, right?" He got in his office hastily and grabbed the reports from the table, leaving right away. "I'm taking these, ok?"

"Alright. Good luck."

Draco left from the anteroom to the corridor, heading to the next room, with an anteroom similar to the one he'd just left, with the exception of the girl with curly hair, childish face, provocative cleavage and tight mini-skirt.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy's waiting for you." Heloise said with a squeaky, cloying voice.

"Thank you, Popkin." Draco knocked on the door quickly and opened it.

Lucius Malfoy's office was different from his own: the desk was considerably bigger and the space seemed broader without the plants and couches. The window was covered by curtains, giving the room a dark ambient and making it necessary to turn on the lights. No plant could survive there. Lucius' chair was enormous – which explained why armchairs were unnecessary – and the walls were covered by certificates and prizes, with a special shelf for trophies.

Sitting elegantly on his chair, turned to the computer's flat screen, was Lucius Malfoy. His features were similar to Draco's: pale skin, pointy face, thin nose and lips and cold, grey eyes. However, his traits were made more marking by his long hair – contradicting the common image of a respectable businessman. Lucius had tried to convince Draco to let his hair grow too, but he'd refused. He already looked enough like his father; he didn't want to be a cheap knockoff. He admired Lucius more than anyone, but he wanted to be acknowledged as Draco Malfoy, not just Lucius Malfoy's son.

"Hello, Draco." The man greeted politely, turning to face him.

Draco stopped himself from moving his bangs from his eyes. His head was pounding and he felt exposed to his father's gaze, but answered in the same polite tone his father had used.

"Hello, Lucius. I finished the reports you asked me to do. Was that why you called me?"

"Sit down, Draco." The man said pointing the chair and analyzing him.

Draco felt his hands starting to sweat from anxiousness. His father liked him to show interest in business, so…

"How was the trip?" he asked.

"Productive. Nothing I wasn't expecting. So, what do you say about those reports?"

"Could be better. Not all of them, obviously, but some teams really aren't producing. I think they're getting accommodated. Besides, we got complains from two clients about fails in the security of systems. But I already have some proposals for tomorrow's meeting. Would you prefer me to show you my ideas now, or…"

"That won't be necessary. I trust your capacities. It's better that you expose all of them at once tomorrow. But, changing the subject how was the game?"

"What game?" He played dumb, even knowing how much that irritated his father.

"What game, Draco?" Lucius asked with another icy look.

"Oh, yeah… The volleyball game…" Draco lowered his eyes to a little white spot on his fingernail. "Well, we… that idiot Flint… we lost."

A heavy silence fell upon them.

"I see." Lucius finally said, but Draco still thought it was too risky to look up again. "Why, Draco? No, wait, let me guess: Potter?"

Draco gritted his teeth in response. His nostrils dilated and his lips turned into thin lines.

"How can you handle it, Draco? How can you let yourself be humiliated like that by that kid?"

"That's just the problem, dad." Draco said, still not facing him. "I can't handle it anymore. If it was just up to me, I would have done anything to win, but I can't play for the whole team!"

"Draco, look at me." Draco raised his head to look into those ice pools. "Who do you think you're fooling with the hair in your eyes, hum?"

Draco twitched his upped lip and put his hair behind his ear.

"What is that?"

"It's the proof that I didn't just accept defeat."

"Oh, so you weren't happy about losing and you still got beat up?" the man said in a dangerously low tone. "But tell me, did you at least left him in a worst state than you?"

"I hit his nose" Draco said indignant. Ok, Potter seemed much better than him, but at least he didn't get out completely unharmed.

"Did it break?"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I know it was bleeding a lot and…"

"Did you break his nose?" Lucius insisted with his teeth clenched.

"Fine, I don't think it broke, but just because I didn't have enough time, ok?"

Lucius gave a long disappointed sigh, leaning to his chair. He looked at him with clear disapproval and deception.

"Go to your office." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Draco answered as coldly as he could and left without looking back. He bumped into Heloise Popkin, knocking a few papers, but didn't stop to apologize or admire her cleavage while she bent to pick them up. Just by the look on his face, Natalie didn't dare to say anything.

He banged the door behind him and took a deep breath before sitting in front of the computer. He needed to distract himself for a while, there was still half an hour left before he could go home, and his head felt like it was exploding. While he got online and logged in the college's website, Draco grabbed his phone and dialed Natalie's extension.

"Pritchard, how can I help you?"

"Do you have an aspirin, Natalie?"

"Yes, I do, I'll bring it to you right away, sir."

Draco hung up the phone and went straight to the Technological Innovations page, where a new article awaited him. On another window he typed his username – Slytherin Prince – and password to get in the chat page. He ran his eyes through the people who were online, but he didn't need to keep looking. As he accepted the aspirin and glass of water Natalie had brought him, blue letters popped on the screen.

**.:Angel:. says: **Hi!

**Slytherin Prince says: **Hey. Looks like someone got sloppy yesterday, hum?

Draco had gotten in the site on Sunday on the exact time he usually updated his page, but there was no new article. He had waited for at least two hours, but no update, or getting in the chat.

**.:Angel:. says: **Yeah, there's a first for everything…

**Slytherin Prince says: **Something came up?

**.:Angel:. says: **Yes, actually, my godfather kind of grounded me yesterday. He forbade me to turn the computer on all day. Have you read the article yet?

Draco's eyes tapped into the word "godfather", but he dismissed it. His brain didn't fully process the meaning of that word, as it was focusing on other things at that moment.

**Slytherin Prince says: **No, not really. If you wait a few minutes I can tell you what I thought, ok?

**.:Angel:. says: **Bad day?

**Slytherin Prince says: **Awful, actually.

**.:Angel:. says: **Ok, I'll wait for you to read it then.

Draco went to the other window and read about ways to reinforce the safety of corporate systems.

**Slytherin Prince says: **Wow! Very interesting. There are some tips I really had no idea of. Is it all proved, I mean, does it really work?

**.:Angel:. says: **Well I tested some of them myself with the help of one of the college's teachers this afternoon. I just published the article after testing and apparently it worked.

Draco was getting more and more impressed with the guy. How could an aspiring journalist be so informed in technology that he tested his research himself? Alright he should have plenty of knowledge on the subject so he could write about it, but that was too much.

**Slytherin Prince says: **Man, that's going to be very useful on tomorrow's meeting! I'll suggest some of the tests that are on final stage…

They kept talking until 6 a.m., when they said goodbye and combined to try to talk more the next day. Draco said goodbye to Natalie and came back home felling a little lighter, with no headache and with the memory of a conversation he felt was worth having.

* * *

><p>Harry got home around 6.30 and found the door locked. He searched through his backpack for his keys and found a note in the fridge.<p>

_Dear Harry,_

_Snuffles was bored, so I decided to take him for a walk. You know, walking in the park, chasing pidgins, marking territory on trees…_

_Emily made chocolate cake, in case you're hungry._

_I'm thinking should we have pizza tonight, what do you think?_

_We won't be gone for long, so don't try to throw a party while we're out, ok?_

_Later,_

_Padfoot._

_P.S. Snuffles wanted to sign the note too._

There was an arrow indicating that he should look the back of the note. An animalistic print was stamped with what seemed to be chocolate.

Harry laughed and opened the refrigerator, finding a sloppy chocolate fudge cake, just the way he liked it. Next to it was slice of the cake with a plaque improvised with a piece of card and a toothpick with a colorful "Harry" written on it. The smiling boy grabbed his special slice, a little fork and went to his room eating cake.

After a comforting bath, Harry put on o pair of shorts and a baggy shirt and stared at the computer for some seconds, unconsciously running his hand through his hair while fighting an inner battle. Ultimately he decided to turn his back on the machine and walked – barefoot – to the studio. As soon as he sat in front of the piano he heard his phone ringing. He ran to the bathroom and took it out of the pocket of the pants he had put on to wash.

"Hey, Ron!"

"Harry! Were you with a tummy ache?" his best friend's voice asked.

Harry laughed out loud while he went back to the studio.

"No, it just took me a while to find my cell."

"Ah, of course. Don't be ashamed of tummy aches, man. It's perfectly normal. I myself have…"

Harry heard a slapping noise – probably a slap from Hermione, as he heard her mumbling a disapproving "_Ron!_".

"Anyway, Hermione and I were thinking about renting a movie, you want to watch it with us?"

"Alright, but wouldn't you rather…"

"Nice, we'll be there in ten minutes, ok?"

"Ok!" said Harry laughing of another indignant "_Ron_!".

As he hanged up he heard the studio door opening and Snuffles' exited barking. Moments after the dog got in the studio followed by Sirius, who had finally shaved, leaving only an elegant goatee. Both man and dog were panting, sweating, disheveled and had their tongues out.

"What's up, Harry? Did you read our note?"

"I did. The cake's delicious."

Sirius made a point of hugging him, but Harry shrank back against the piano bench.

"What? I smell so good! Why are you avoiding me, Harry?"

Harry grimaced and covered his nose.

"Sirius, Ron and Hermione are coming over to watch a movie, ok?"

"Which one?"

"I don't know, they're going to chose it."

Sirius lowered himself hugging Snuffles and turned the dog's head so they both were facing him with lost puppy faces.

"Can we watch too?"

Harry pouted.

"If you behave…"

"Hear that, Snuffles? Be quiet, ok?"

Snuffles barked in response.

"Are they coming right now?" Sirius asked.

"Well, if they already picked the movie, yes, but this being Ron and Hermione, they won't be here for at least half an hour."

"Uff! Then I'll invite Remus too. No, better yet! Will you lend me your car so I can pick him up?"

"And why not take your motorcycle?" Harry asked jealous.

"Because if I go there with my motorcycle he'll refuse to come with me with the _sorry_ excuse that I don't respect the speed limit. Can you imagine, Harry?" he said indignant. "Saying that _I _speed too much? What a slander!"

Harry thought it would be better to stay quiet. He could imagine his disheveled hair if he ever dared to go on a motorcycle ride with his godfather… not to mention the risky overtaking, total disregard for traffic signs, etc, etc."

"Ok, I'll lend it to you. But only if you take a shower first, you stink!"

"Did you hear that, Nuff? You stink!" Sirius banged his foot and got out chasing the dog through the hall to his room.

"_And he says he's old, humpft!" _Harry thought shaking his head, turning his attention back to the piano. He studied until Ron and Hermione came – forty minutes later. The three went to the kitchen to make popcorn. Sirius came right after that, with a pouty Remus, mumbling about being dragged from home at a Monday night! His bad mood didn't last long though, as minutes later they were all laughing at the movie "White Chicks", eating popcorn and drinking soda. Hermione and Remus blushed in some parts of the film, but the others pretended not to notice so they wouldn't make them even more embarrassed. After the movie Sirius ordered pizza – ignoring Remus reprehensions about eating healthy – and they all had chocolate cake for desert.

Harry went to bed with a persistent smile on his face. It had been a while since he had had so much fun with his best friends! Sirius was actually right, and that was scary: getting wise advice from Sirius Black? Maybe Remus' efforts were finally starting to take effect. And speaking about those two duffos, Harry could imagine the size of Sirius' smile in that moment, lying in his room, remembering all the laughs and jokes. He had practically forced Remus to spend the night with them, refusing to take him home and hiding the car keys so Harry couldn't drive him. Besides, he growled at Hermione when she opened her mouth, possibly to offer him a ride.

Harry tucked himself in a corned of the immense king bed and fell asleep smiling.


End file.
